


Commanders New Uniform

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: I blame Ashley for this. She posted a gif, of our beloved Commander, wearing a dapper black dress uniform.I said it made me think things. Dirty things...*hangs head in mock shame*Ok not really.This is a drabble, Aurelia and Cullen at a party post Corypheus, during which they do *things*.Sigh.





	Commanders New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone story that goes with my Of Starlight fic, doesn't really tie in with their main story. Just some sexy fun 

“Aurelia, would you come down here please?” Cullen called up the stairs into their shared room. I sighed, trying to adjust the dress they had stuck me in. I was tired of the state dinners. Tired of the dresses and frippery. Tired of the fake smiles and empty offers of friendship. I turned in front of the mirror. I wore a black dress, simple and lacy. A silver corset bound my chest and stomach, and silver ribbons tied the silk strips of my sleeves to my arms. Silver jewelry sparkled at my fingers and wrists, winked at my ears and neck. A small silver tiara bearing the Inquisition insignia settled on my intricately braided hair it had taken the women what felt like hours to ready for me. “You are representing the strongest organization in Thedas. You must look your part, Inquisitor.”

I slid the satin glove over my left hand, and took a breath. I walked to the stairs on my silver sandals and when I reached the landing, the door opened again before I could turn the knob. 

“Oh. Well. This is a surprise,” Cullen said from outside the doorway. My own breath caught in my throat. He was wearing one of the new black uniforms I had convinced Josephine to buy. Black waistcoat, and a brilliant red shoulder sash and belt, bright silver buttons and threading. His hair was longer than it had been all those months ago at the Winter Palace, curling about his forehead in this way that made my fingers ache to touch them. I stepped towards him, smoothing the sash at his shoulder. He smoothed a finger down my cheek. 

“Breathtaking,” he whispered. I smiled up at him. 

“You are awfully handsome yourself,” I said, feeling the flush spread up my chest. “I love how this looks on you,” I whispered, running my hands down his jacket. He gave me that knowing smile, the one that turned up the corner of his mouth just enough to look a little wicked, lifting the scar I love so well. I smoothed my thumb over the scar, and cupped his face with my hand.    
“Are you ready?” he asked then, as we heard the sound swelling from the main hall. Music and voices and all the things I was dreading. I nodded and took a breath. He took my hand from his face, kissed the back of my hand before tucking it into his arm.    
“Your party awaits, my lady,” he said, bowing with a flourish. He pulled open the door and we walked out into the chaos.    
Over the course of the night, he stayed by my side as much as possible, laughing when necessary, giving me a much needed buffer against all of the snide side talk and rude stares. The few moments we stole alone, each one either dancing or eating while we had the time, I fell a little more down the rabbit hole that was him. Need swirling around inside me, not dimmed at all by the press of bodies in the hall. Need for him, and only him. 

Dashing and gorgeous in his new uniform, Commander Cullen Rutherford.   
Former Templar. 

Strong and quiet.    
Loving and loyal.    
I watched him from across the room, a hand on my stomach. I carried his child. We knew this, and his quiet nightly celebration was worth every second of the uncomfortable party, or other Inquisition business, just to have those moments. He smiled at me from where he stood surrounded by useless fops, and raised his glass, a glint in his eye. I gave him a look of my own, one full of promise and appreciation. His gaze shifted down my body, and I could feel my stomach heat.

Leliana approached me, bringing yet another noble to garner favor with the Inquisitor, and when I turned to find Cullen, he was nowhere to be seen. I listened with half a mind to the noble in front of me. When they moved off to talk to Josephine, I felt a hand on my back. I turned and a smile lit my face when I found Cullen behind me. He put a finger to his lips, and took my hand, pulled me from the room. He ushered me down the stairs to the little hidden library, locking the door behind him. 

Ah, his hands were on my face, lips kissing mine, and my heart nearly exploded.    
“Watching you all night has been killing me,” he whispered against my lips, his eyes closed, heart racing against my hands. “Whoever made this dress did so with the thought of expressly killing me,” his voice was rough, and when he opened his eyes, the raw need here was like a punch in the gut. 

I moved to the desk, and he lifted me onto it. His hands slid up my thighs, dragging up my dress. His eyebrows lifted when he saw the silver ribbons criss crossing up my calves tying my sandals to my feet. “Oh, what are those now?” he asked before running a finger over one of the ribbons. “I think I like them,” he whispered. I gave a low laugh. 

His hands resumed their journey up my legs, and slid behind me to grip my butt on the desk. I pulled his mouth back to mine, heat exploding through me. He kissed me slowly, tongue teasing mine, stealing my breath as thoroughly has he had taken my heart. One of his hands moved between us, hot over my thigh, then it was touching me. I gasped against his lips when his fingers touched me through the underwear, a barely there touch that set my heart racing. When they slipped under the edge of the lace, spreading me, his own breath hitched to find me wet with need.    
“Ah, love, always mine,” he whispered, his mouth trailing down my jaw to my neck. My head fell back as his fingers slid inside me, his thumb grazing my clit ever so gently. Soon, he was kneeling between my thighs, his mouth trailing kisses up my leg before settling on my core. I moaned when his tongue swiped over me, his breath hot on my skin. Then he was sucking my clit between his lips, and my mind flew away. I gripped the edge of the desk, trying not to grind against his face as he stole my sanity with his mouth.    
I was so close, on the edge. But.. he stopped. Kissed my thigh, pulled his hand away and stood up with a triumphant look on his handsome face. Then his hands were lifting his jacket, and my own hands moved to unbutton his already strained pants. My fingers trembled as they freed his cock, hot and heavy in it very aroused state. I wrapped my fingers around him, and the breath exploding from his chest told me everything. I looked up at him, a challenge of sorts, which he answered with his hands grasping my face. His mouth lowering to mine. Slow and deliberate, heartbeats passed before his lips finally met mine. And the taste of me there, mixed well with the sweet wine he had been drinking.    
I sighed into his mouth, fingers stroking his cock, his hips pumping it deeper into my hand with every stroke. I pulled my lips from his, pressing my forehead to his cheek. “Please, love,” I begged, my voice low and hoarse with need. He nodded, bending to lift me against his body. I wrapped my legs around him, and his cock rubbed against my core as he shifted to press my back against the door.    
“Look at me,” he ordered, arms trembling as he rubbed himself against me. I pressed my head against the door, my eyes on his as he shifted his hips, sliding his cock inside me. I lost my breath as he filled me, the look on his face as effective as the mouth that had been on me but moments before. When he started to move, thrusting his hips, filling me again and again, his eyes stayed on my face. I clutched at his shoulders, his pelvis grinding against me, sending frissons of heat through me. He moved faster, his teeth chewing his lip as his own eyes closed against the onslaught of need.

I arched against him, a ragged cry torn from me as I fell into the bliss he so willingly fed me. Throbbing and clenching, my body took over. Ears ringing as my heart screamed in my chest, his hands gripping my butt as he drove himself into me, a rough sound falling from his own lips as he spent. Spasming and hot, he trembled in my arms.    
“You do the damnedest things to me,” he whispered, his head against my neck. I chuckled, and gasped when my body flexed on his cock. He gave a low sound, before carrying me back to the desk. He gently set me down and helped me fix my clothes. Then righted his own before kissing me again.    
I pressed myself against his chest, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed my head. When he finally pulled away and helped me stand, he gave me a grin.    
“You should see your face right now,” he said. I raised an eyebrow, lifted a hand to my lips.    
“You should go on ahead,” I whispered, mortified. He shook his head.    
“You, Aurelia, look perfect. Flushed and bright eyed, your skin all glowing. I can’t wait to take that dress off of you later,” he said, kissing me once more before opening the door and leading me back upstairs.    
Leliana found me by the dais after Cullen was stolen away by Josephine, handed me a snifter full of water. “You look a little .. parched .. Inquisitor,” she said, her half smile full of knowledge. I blushed and took a sip of the water. I drank the whole glass and handed it back to her.    
“Thank you, Leliana! I was so thirsty,” I said, before thinking about it. She laughed, “Oh, I am sure you were. I hope you enjoyed the party, your worship,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. I wrinkled my nose at her, and she just swept back into the crowd. I turned and found him staring at me, gold eyes bright in the dim light, a smile on his mouth that made my knees weak.    
  
Commander Cullen.    
My husband.    
Lover.

Keeper of my soul.    
I blew him a kiss and his smile brightened and even the most boring of parties couldn’t have ruined this night.    



End file.
